1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving visibility and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve a narrow viewing angle of a liquid crystal display (LCD), recently, patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode, and super-patterned vertical alignment (S-PVA) mode LCDs having wide viewing angle characteristics have been explored.
In particular, the S-PVA mode LCD includes pixels each of which has two sub-pixels. In order to form domains having different gray-scales in each of the pixels, the two sub-pixels serve as main and sub-pixel electrodes, respectively, to which two different sub-voltages are applied. Since the eyes of a user who looks at the LCD sense an intermediate value of the two sub-voltages, the LCD may prevent deterioration of a side viewing angle caused by a distortion of a gamma curve below the intermediate gray level.
However, in the S-PVA mode LCD, the brightness characteristic varies depending on the user's position. That is, a visibility obtained from the front position of the S-PVA mode LCD is different from a visibility obtained from the lateral position of the S-PVA mode LCD. As described above, if the visibility varies according to the user's position, a display quality of the S-PVA mode LCD is reduced.